Chronoa (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: ALL credits to ZENKAIBATTERY1 . SUMMARY Chronoa is the Supreme Kai of time of Dragon Ball and much like her title implies, she watches over time and history POWERS AND STATS Tier: At least 2-C '''I '''Low 1-C '''I '''Low 1-C Name: '''Chronoa '''Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes/Xenoverse Gender: Female Age: At least 75 million years old Classification: '''Supreme kai (Supreme God) of time '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Ki manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Afterimage creation, Energy sensing, High degree Time manipulation (Can see through timelines/time, Stop time indefinitely, Create temporal lightning storms, change the flow of time completely, send objects and people through time, can transfer the time someone or herself took damage and place it on anyone else and can attack you with the concept of time), Dimensional manipulation (Manipulated a dimension in Heroes), Matter manipulation and creation (Remade Conton city into Toki-Toki city), Teleporation (Kai Kai), Teleknisis (Should be similar to other Supreme Kais), Life manipulation (can bring inanimate objects to life. Can use the ability "Draw" to suck an opponents life force and heal herself and cause someone's life force to explode), Time Travel (went 75 million ears back in time), Healing, Space-Time manipulation (Can physically hold space and time in the palm of her hand Heroes. Can put different points of history into scrolls), Power Nullifcation (Nullified Towa's dark energy blast), Sealing (Sealed Demigra outside of the multiverse), Memory erasure (Erased the memories of Demigra, Putine and Gravy), Resistance to Power nullification, Soul manipulation and memory erasure (The waves that nullified the Z fighters powers, messed with their souls and erased Krillins memories, doesnt work on Gods), Transmutation (Comparable to Trunks who kept his powers after being turned into candy), Time manipulation (Comparable to Mira who broke out of an infinite time stop) and mind manipulation (Made the Future Warrior immune to mind control. Mind control doesn't work on beings with God-Ki) Attack Potency: Multi-Universal '''(Can merge timelines and destroy them . Fought young Demigra and sealed him in the Crack of time) I '''Low Complex Multiversal (Held the Infinite DBH Multiverse, including the Crack of time and the "Real world" together, stopping both from collapsing ) I Low Complex Multiversal (Can fight DG Towa in her halo form. Stronger than base) Speed: Infinite '(Comparable to Demigra who could live in the Crack of time, a space beyond the multiverse for 75 million years and Mira who exists beyond the flow of time) I '''Immeasurable '(Can move in the Crack of Time . Exists beyond the flow of time and can physically exist beyond time and space ) I 'Immeasurable '(Superior to her base form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal '''(can destroy timelines) I '''Low complex Multiversal I Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Universal '''(Tanked hits from base Demigra) I '''Low Complex Multiversal I Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Extremely high I Extremely high (Held an entire multiverse and two higher dimensions together for a significant amount of time) I Higher than base Range: Multi-Universal I Low Complex Multivesal I Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: As the God of time, she should have significant knowledge about the multiverse. Watches over history with the time patrol and finds ways to fix issues the time breakers are consistentally making Weaknesses: None notable I None notable I None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time judgement: '''Can attack opponents with temporal lightning storms * '''Draw: '''Can absorb an opponents life-force to heal herself, then cause their life-force to explode '''Key: Dragon Ball Xenoverse I Dragon Ball Heores I Halo form (Heroes) Note: For a more detailed explanation of the stats see here Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50